The present exemplary embodiment relates to document processing systems such as printers, copiers, multi-function devices, etc., and more particularly to automatic user notification of print consumables reaching user-selectable levels in document processing systems that are supplied with consumable materials such as toner, ink, replenisher, paper, etc. Print systems often provide only end-of-supply signals to the user after the consumable has been depleted, such as “out-of-toner” indications after the system has been stopped. Thus, replacement of toner cartridges, paper, and other print system consumable supplies generally contributes to system down-time. Users wishing to proactively check consumable levels before the “out-of” condition generally must open outer access doors to view the contents of toner bottles, paper trays, etc. However, frequent opening of access doors could potentially cause or aggravate nuisance, ozone, heat, and dust (NOHAD) problems for the system, particularly for print systems that provide temperature controlled environments for print engines. Some systems may also provide “Machine Status” screens allowing a user to ascertain the present consumable levels, but such screens are typically difficult to find, forcing the user to navigate through different menus on the printer controls. Consequently, most printing system users prefer to instead wait until they receive an “Add Toner” or “Low Toner” message rather than navigating through screens to get status information. Thus, there remains a need for improved techniques and systems to facilitate the timely proactive provision of replenishable consumables to document processing systems while mitigating system down-time and user frustration.